


Simply Together

by douxii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Engagement, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overthinking, could be canon compliant?, doesn't really matter lol, doyoung overthinks everything, i love doil pls love them, jaehyun is the supportive best friend, just a blurb/word dump tbh, lapslock bc i'm lazy, mark hyuck and taeyong are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Doyoung thinks he and Taeil are late to get married as his other friends start beating them to it, but hey, no pressure, right?





	Simply Together

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in my writing blurbs document with no intention to post it but it's cute n smol so here, fluffy doil for everyone bc it's what doil nation deserves ^^
> 
> also,, this isn't based off of another fic but after reading it over i realized it seems a lot like a hyungwonho fic i've read so if any other monbebezens out there know what fic i'm talking about,, just know that i'm Not stealing any ideas

doyoung’s not saying he feels obligated, but he might as well be at this point.

 

doyoung and taeil had been together for a good two years now, a few hindrances here and there and even a whole month of separation, but things were going well looking past that. they weren't the first of their friends to form a relationship, but they’re the eldest couple of their group on average.

 

taeyong and jaehyun getting married added only a minute amount of pressure, as the two had been together for many years and it was just definitely time for them. but with mark and donghyuck getting married just recently at the ripe age of their _very_ early twenties? to call it ‘a little pressure’ would be an understatement.

 

the two clash, _a lot._ they’re too similar yet too different, the comparisons and contrasts never end. if anyone told you that doyoung could form a single compliment without teasing in the same sentence, you wouldn't believe them. taeil is less sassy and teasing, kind of like a dialed down doyoung. most would consider him to be witty instead, uncle-like jokes all around. yet they share the same passion for the spotlight, the same passion for singing. like all the same things, want to do all the same things. they could do something they both like and have a good time collectively. another thing in common? bad communication skills, which isn’t very helpful is it.

 

but they made it work. when i tell you that all their peers thought they wouldn't last a day, i mean it. in a way, they were right, as the two split just a few eight months after they started dating. but they put aside their differences, maybe upped their communication skills a bit, and got through it. _together._

 

so does doyoung feel pressured? hell yeah he does. no one had yet to comment on the fact that neither of them had decided to pop the question yet, but everyone (okay maybe not _everyone_ ) was thinking about it.

 

so it was no surprise when doyoung found himself at a jeweler with jaehyun. he’d randomly come to the latter over text, asking for advice on how to ask propose, as he’d clearly had experience in doing so. (doyoung would've invited mark but he didn't know how trustworthy the advice would be considering he was present when mark proposed and was not impressed to say the least. mark is lucky donghyuck is whipped.)

 

jaehyun couldn't believe doyoung had gone from showing no interest in tying the knot with taeil to overthinking absolutely everything, but he tried to help nonetheless like the supportive best friend he thinks himself to be (keep dreaming, doyoung would say).

 

to be honest, what got doyoung to _really_ think about it was taeil bringing it up himself.

 

“do you think we’ll ever get married?”

 

the single remark sent doyoung into an instant state of panic. was taeil trying to hint at something? had their simple relationship been dragging on too long? had the other man been hinting all along and doyoung just never noticed? doyoung didn't know what it was, but all he could find himself responding with was a feeble ‘yeah,’ but taeil didn't seem at all affected by the lack of character.

 

did the idea of marrying taeil scare doyoung? no. did the idea of losing taeil due to never asking him to be his forever and ever scare him? maybe a tiny bit (a lot). then why he was so hesitant and nervous, doyoung would never know.

 

jaehyun could practically see doyoung overthinking all of this within the timespan of 2 seconds. he just put a hand on his shoulder and told him to focus on the moment, which was picking out a ring that would blow taeil away. another paranoia fueled panic ensued.

 

in the end, doyoung ended up buying a simple ring, as the term _simple_ was one he decided described taeil the best. so maybe it wouldn't ‘blow him away’ like he’d planned, but he knew taeil would appreciate it. taeil never liked extravagance anyway.

 

(“do you think he’ll like it?”

 

“of course he will. if you think about it- no, doyoung don’t look at me like that, stop overthinking. but it doesn't matter how grand the ring is. you could have the biggest, flashiest, most expensive ring known to man, but how much is that actually going to aid you in your proposal? the other should accept or decline solely based on their attachment to the one proposing. the only people in the world who care about the materialistic things you keep stressing over are gold diggers. do you think taeil is a gold digger?” doyoung shook his head rapidly. “exactly. focus on the bigger picture here. be yourself, dude. got it?”

 

doyoung stared off into the distance, soaking in his words. he buys the ring.)

 

jaehyun’s rant of advice did little to ease his mind, however. doyoung still found himself stressing over how he should propose, how to sweep taeil off his feet.

 

_“be yourself, dude.”_

 

_‘just be yourself, doyoung.’_

 

maybe that’s when doyoung throws away the flowers, cancels the dinner reservation, and puts the box of chocolates in their pantry because he refuses to waste expensive edibles.

 

that’s when he decides that he’s going to do a proposal that’s so painfully doyoung, that taeil might even ask him to stop midway.

 

so what if they just spent the night eating leftover takeout from taeil’s favorite chinese restaurant? what if they just cuddled on the couch and watched movies in a languages they couldn't understand while talking about anything and everything? what if doyoung still gave the box of chocolates to taeil because paranoia came back and made him decide he needed a buffer?

 

because did it all work out in the end?

 

taeil’s post on instagram showcasing his new ring and announcing his engagement would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter if you want, @M00NT0PIA


End file.
